Nightmare
by animefreak1313
Summary: The ZAFT boys are on leave on a base on EArth. Their friend and fellow officer, Mike, has family living on base. Miguel is having a dream about his sister and his sister is about Miguel. MiguelXOC and others it starts slow but it gets there promise
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** The zaft boys are on leave and are staying with one of their comrades families on a ZAFT base on Earth. One of them has a dream about his comrades sister. what will happen when they find out that she has been having dreams about him too. MiguelXOC RustyXOC maybe some other stuff mixed in.

**A/N:** I do not own Gundam seed never will

**Chapter 1**

Izzy lay asleep in her giant soft bed. The curtains were drawn to let minaml light in. she lay there sound and peaceful, until she was awakened.

"SISSY!!" a little voice said

"ARG…Max….im sleeping…" Izzy said sleppily and being jumped on.

"Sissy…brother comes home today!! Get up!! Get up!!" Max said excitedly jumping on his elder sister.

Izzy sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She turned to look at the clock. It was 8:15 am.

"Alright Max….go down stairs…Im awake." She told him smiling

"yay!" max said jumping down and leaving her room.

Izzy swung her legs off her bed and slid out of bed. She walked to the bathroom to take a shower. After her shower, she got dressed in light blue jeans that flared at the bottom, and a black tank top. She put her hair up in a pony tail and left her room.

She walked down the hall towards the stairs. She was deep in thought.

_It will be nice to see brother again. I wonder if Miguel Aiman is with him. _Izzy blushed slightly at the thought of Miguel.

She walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Izzy, sweetie, why are you blushing?" her mother asked curiously

"N-nothing" Izzy said suddenly.

"Alright Izzy, whatever you say" her mom said sweetly. She knew full well why Izzy was blushing.

"Anyways…what time are we going to get Mike?" Izzy asked changing the subject.

"The ship arrives about 10:30 I believe. They won't leave the ship till about 11 though." She answered.

"Okies"

"Hey…Hey sissy" Max called out.

"Yeah?" she said looking down at her brother.

"I think his friends are going to be here too…that's what mommy said." he told her excited about his big brothers friends coming over.

Izzy looked at her mother in surprise "are you sure mom?" she asked

"I figured it would be alright, since we are on base on Earth and they have no where else to stay."

"oh…ok"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't wait to see my family again. It feels like I haven't seen them in ages" Mike said happily awaiting the avrival at the base.

"I've been wondering" Athrun began "Why don't they live in the PLANTS? I mean wouldn't be easier?" he asked

"That's a good question. Honestly, I'm not sure why. I think its because my mom doesn't want Max to be with the war or something. After all my mom is a Natural and married a Coordinator." Mike answered.

The others were a bit shocked at what Mike said about his family.

"Your…moms a Natural..?" Rusty asked

"Yeah. She's all for ZAFT though…I mean she did marry a council man." He answered "anyways…. I'm just ready for some home cooking….this ship food is boring." They all chuckled in agreement.

Attention all personnel. The ship will be docking in 30 minutes. A voice said over the intercom.

"Well I'm going to get dressed in civilian clothes. See ya later" Mike said walking to his room.

The others followed suit. They went to there respective rooms to change into there civilian clothes.

About 30 minutes later the ship docked. Everyone was ready to get some rest off the ship and they began to pile out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The civilians that lived on the base waited for the soldiers to leave the ship. Many of the people on board the ship had some family living on this base.

Izzy was sitting on a bench with her mother and little brother. Max was kicking his little feet back and forth and humming something. Her mother was reading a book and Izzy herself was watching the sky. She was thinking like always.

_The next two weeks are going to be interesting if all of them are going to be here too. _She thought and was snapped back to reality by her little brother.

"LOOK…..LETS GO SISSY!!! I WANNA FIND BROTHER!!!" he yelled excitedly

"Alright"

"I'll be right here when you get back with everyone" her mother told her

Izzy walked with Max on her shoulders. He was looking franticly for his brother or one of his brother's friends.

XXXXXXXXXX

While the group was leaving the ship, everyone was in conversation.

_I wonder if Izzy will remember me….its been awhile _Miguel was in deep thought about seeing her again. The last time he saw her, they were in PLANT visiting Mike for a couple days but never got a chance to really talk to her.

"Dude…Miguel…" Dearka said waving his hand in front of his face.

"Huh…what?" Miguel said

"What are you thinking about? You were standing there with a blank look on your face"

"Oh…nothing" Miguel answered rubbing the back of his head.

Dearka cocked and eyebrow "whatever"

"I bet it was about…" Nicol was cut off by Miguel looking at him evily.

"Its about a girl isn't it?" Athrun asked smiling

"So…what if I was thinking about a girl" he snapped back "what's it to any of you?"

"Calm down… come on lets go" Yzak said.

Everyone was piling out of the ship

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"SISSY….I sees him" Max said pointing

"Get his attention Max."

"Okies….MIIIIIIIIIIKE!!!!" max yelled at the top of his little lungs.

Mike looked over and saw his little brother on top of Izzy's shoulders. Mike walked over to them with the other boys following suite.

Izzy put Max on the ground and Max ran to his brother.

"Brother!" he said hugging his leg.

"Hey little guy…." He told him ruffling his hair "Where's Izzy?"

"I'm right here dumb ass" Izzy said very sarcastically as she hugged her brother.

"How was life on the ship with these losers?" She asked smirking.

"Losers?!!?" Dearka said

"Calm down….I'm just kidding"

"Where's mom?" Mike asked looking around.

"She's over there reading." Izzy told him pointing.

"Come on…I'm Hungry brother…" Max said pulling on his jeans.

Max led the way with a giant smile on his face. "MOMMY!!"

Their mom looked up and smiled. She waved at the sight of all her children and their guests.

"Oh Mike…your home" she said getting up and hugging her son.

"For now…its great to see you all again"

"Hello boys. Its been awhile since I've seen you all" She said smiling and waving at the group. "Come on….Lunch will be ready when we get back to the house."

Everyone walked to the house. It wasn't to far from the docking area. It took about 15 minutes to walk there. Everyone was chatting about mobile suits and military stuff.

"Hey Mike" Izzy said pulling her brother away from the group of friends.

"Yeah?"

"Did mom tell you anything about me having weird dreams?" she asked whispering

"Sort of….Its alright Izzy….I think he likes you anyways…." Mike told her with a smirk on his face. Izzy punched his arm.

"You didn't say anything…did you?" she asked angered

"No…I promise"

"I'll kick you if I find out that you told" she said jokingly

They made it to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: **yay chapter 3..... Miguel is in here just im still new at this ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Everyone walked into the house.

"Holy crap! This is huge!" Rusty said with aw.

"I know… its one of biggest" Mike told them.

"Ok gentlemen….go put your things down and wash up. Lunch is almost ready. Izzy would you be so kind to show them where the spare rooms are?" her mother told her

"Alright."

"Is my room still the same?" Mike asked.

"Duh…mom keeps it really clean along with everyone other room in the house." Izz said

They walked up the stairs to a long hallway.

"Feel free to pick any room you want." Izzy told the boys.

They all walked into empty rooms and placed their things on the beds.

"It's going to feel nice to sleep in this bed." Miguel told himself as he sat on the bed.

His expression changed at the thought of something that bothers him. That dream no, a nightmare.

_I hope I don't have that nightmare that I keep having. This place is calm and peaceful. _He was pulled ways from his thoughts as someone knocked on his door.

He got up and answered it.

"Sir, lunch is ready" a maid told him

"Thank you" he said as he walked out and down the stairs.

Everyone was at the huge dinning table. They were served sandwiches and chips. A very simple meal but it hit the spot.

"So…Mike…when are you going to do something about Tiffany?" his mother asked breaking the silence with in the room.

"Mike has a girlfriend??" Athrun asked

"Well…ex-girlfriend, she's….." Mike was cut off by Izzy.

"She's a fucking whore. I'm gunna kill her if I see her again." Izzy snapped at the thought of her.

"Izzy….not at the table." Her mother told her smacking her hand.

"sorry…." Izzy said looking down. "Excuse me" Izzy said as she got up from her seat. Her head was hung low so her face wasn't easily seen.

As she walked away, Miguel looked at her curiously and saw a small tear coming sown her face. He didn't move or say anything.

"Mom…what did Tiffany do? Izzy sounded depressed." Mike asked with concern

"Well… They got in a fight about 3 weeks ago. Tiff said something's about Izzy that caused her break down. She won't tell me what she said but it has something to do with what's been going on with her lately." She told her son and the rest.

Mike looked down then back at his mother. "I didn't think something would bother her so much."

"I don't know what's going on fully but I can tell you this, she's a strong girl and she'll be fine when she figures everything out." She reassured him.

The matter wasn't brought up the rest of the day. They ate dinner and no one really spoke the entire time.

After dinner, Izzy's friend Yuki came over. They were sitting in the living room and were watching a horror movie.

"Hey girls…need some protection?" Dearka asked flirting with them

"Get a life Dearka" Yuki snapped back at him

"You two are no fun" he said pouting.

"What are you two watching?" Yzak asked

"The Host. Wanna watch? It just stared." Izzy asked

"Not for thanks." Mike said

"I'm going to read something. This stuff rots your brain." Yzak huffed

"Party pooper" Yuki said giggling

"What about you guys?" Yuki asked looking at Rusty, Athrun, Nicol, and Miguel.

"Not tonight. Thanks though." Athrun said and he walked up the stairs. Nicol politely declined and followed Athrun. Dearka decided not to interfere with the girls tonight so he went to his room.

Well…see you girls in the morning. Were beat too." Rusty told them and him and Miguel went to their respective rooms.

"Izzy" Yuki said watching the movie.

"Yeah"

"Rusty's kind of cute"

"Random, Yuki. Very random thought." She said giggling

"Thought I'd share" Yuki said smiling.

"I watch movie with you" Max said sleepily.

"No Max. It's not for you to watch, besides your tired. Go to sleep. Kay?

"Ok" he said rubbing his eyes while a maid helped him up the stairs.

The two girls sat and watched the movie. It was over in about two hours.

When it ended, Yuki told her friend good bye and left for her home.

Izzy went to her room to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: ok....its in this chapter....enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

On her way up the stairs her mother stopped her.

"Izzy, are you going to be ok tonight?" she asked concerned.

"Yes mom. I should be alright."

"alright. Good night Izzy." Her mom kissed her cheek and hugged her.

"night mom" Izzy said hugging her then walked to her room.

Izzy entered her room and sighed as she shut the door behind her.

_I hope that dream doesn't come tonight_ she thought as she walked to her dresser.

She pulled out some black shorts and a tight white tank top. She put it on and went in the bathroom.

She brushed her teeth and washed her face. Taking her hair down, she brushed it out. She sighed again and went to her bed.

She pulled up the covers and fell asleep.

**Izzy's Dream **

"What's going on?" Izzy asked

"No…don't go after it!" someone yelled

"wh-whats….Miguel come back!"

"ahhh" something blew up

"No no no" she cried

**End**

Izzy shot up "Miguel!" she cried. She was panting hard and holding her chest. Sweat lightly covered her face.

"Not again" she said as she placed her hand on her forehead. She felt her eyes begin to water. She wanted to cry. For weeks now, she been having the same dream and waking up the same way.

Izzy decided she needed to walk around. She got out of bed and walked out of her room.

She walked down the hall and stopped at a door.

Slowly and quietly she opened it. She slid in the small opening that she made and quietly shut it.

Izzy walked to the bed in the room. She looked upon his sleeping form. She sighed in relief that it was still just a dream. She stood close to bed as she saw that he was sweating.

**Miguel's** **Dream**

"Izzy…where are you?"

"I'm right here"

He walked to her then stopped. She was in a pool of blood.

"What the-" was all that came out

"Miguel I-" she collapsed

**End**

Miguel woke and shot up "Izzy!" he called out. He held his head in his hands.

Izzy stood there in shock at what she just heard.

_Was..Was he…dreaming about me?_

It took him a second until he looked over to see that Izzy was standing there. He blushed slightly at the sight before him. She was in short black shorts and a tight white tank top.

"I'm sorry" she said as she turned around to walk away. She felt something grab her wrist.

"Don't leave" he whispered.

She stood there frozen and barely noticed that she was being pulled. She felt herself sitting on a soft bed with someone holding onto her waist. She snapped out of her daze.

Miguel had pulled her onto his bed. She sat next to him with her legs hanging off the bed. She felt his bare chest against her skin. His chest mussels were hard and it made her blush slightly. He still sat in the same position he was when we woke up. He placed his arms around her not wanting to let her leave. He laid his head on her right shoulder.

"Please, don't leave" he muttered against her shoulder.

She turned her head so she was facing him. She saw his blonde hair resting on her shoulder.

He looked up and met her gaze. He stared into her green orbs. He saw sadness and hurt.

Izzy saw that his light brown eyes were tearing up. She saw a silent tear escape his eyes. She whipped it away with her right hand. She shifted a little so that she could see him better. She cupped his face to comfort him.

_This has to be a dream. _He thought

He closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and saw that he wasn't dreaming but that she was really there.

"Why? Why are you in my room?" he asked calmly and sadly

"I…had a nightmare about you. I have been for awhile since we were in PLANT last time."

"Same here." he told her

Izzy looked at him a bit shocked at the fact that he thought about her and his dreams were just as disturbing.

They sat there in silence for a moment just staring at one another. Miguel felt himself getting closer to her. His face touched hers.

Izzy blushed as she felt that he was so close to her. She felt his lips on hers. She was surprised then slowly melted into his kiss.

Miguel felt her relax at his touch. He ran his tongue on her bottom lip. She opened to allow him access. He tasted her and their kiss was passionate.

Izzy wrapped her arms around him bring him closer.

He pulled her as close as he possibly could to him.

She felt his hard mussels against her form. They soon pulled away for air.

"I'm sorry, Izzy" Miguel said as he turned away from her.

"for what? You didn't do anything wrong." She told him moving his head to look at her "I wanted you to" sh smiled at him

He smiled back and pulled her on top of him. They lay down and Izzy snuggled close to him. He pulled the covers over them then pulled her closer to him.

"Izzy, can I tell you something"

"hm"

"I thought about you since out last meeting and always wanted you be in my arms."

Izzy giggled a little "same here"

"I- I love you" he told her softly

"I love you, too"

They fell asleep in each others embrace.


End file.
